Recuerdos de la infancia
by Suguuus u.u
Summary: Porque la amistad es una relación que se forma con ayuda del tiempo y la paciencia. Y es porque nosotros somos amigos, de los verdaderos e inseparables, el motivo por el que tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos. Hombro a hombro, codo a codo, a través de las paginas de un álbum viejo de fotos. Capítulo I: De cuando teníamos cinco años, subido.


Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, el cual surgió en base al platillo que debo entregarle a la muy querida _Joss Lenn_ (antes conocida como Neah Lotto). De ante mano aclararé que habrá saltos temporales entre capítulo y capítulo (por lo que comento también, aprovechando de antemano, que poseerá más de un capítulo). Quiero que este fic sea una especie de recopilación de momentos vividos entre nuestros protagonistas. Como siempre, porque nunca se cambian las mañas, me extendí más de lo que debí en esta "presentación" o introducción.

 **Protagonistas** : Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki.

 **Advertencia** : Fluff, amistad, shippeo intenso (? Okno. Y aunque lo intente el ooc saldrá a la luz, porque este es el señor tenebroso del mundo de los fics.

 **Disclaimer** : Solo el contenido de este fic es de mi autoría, ni la imagen utilizada de portada ni los personajes lo son. Kuroko no basuke es una serie de la autoría de _Fujimaki Tadatoshi._ Este fic forma parte del post Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor! Del foro de Kuroko no basuke en español Y resulta ser el platillo de Joss Lenn.

Sin más que decir espero, querida, que disfrutes de la entrada (aunque se que modifique un poco tu orden por la edad ;-; pero aumentará lo prometo):

 _Bon appéti ~_

* * *

 **Recuerdos de la infancia**

Capítulo I: De cuando teníamos cinco años

Ese día no estaba llendo bien para ella, primero se le volvió a descocer el vestido que tanto le gustaba usar. Luego, su muñeca jolly bell había quedado olvidada en un rincón de su habitación. Por último, unos niños se encontraban molestándola en la caja de arena de su recinto escolar.

\- Niña chicle - dijo uno de los pequeños abusivos, - ¿No dirás nada? - Seguía molestándola, pero ella no era nada tonta. Sabía a la perfección que lo único que buscaban era hacerla enfadar o gritar.

Y es que valla clase de fetiches raros que tenían los varones de pequeños, molestando a quien les gustase por ese simple hecho. Recordaría, para si misma, nunca volver a prestarle sus útiles a nadie quien los necesitara para poder acabar con su dibujo del día a ultima hora. Lo tenía firmemente decidido. Sin embargo ya estaba harta, sus mejillas, coloreadas como su cabello, eran la evidente señal de que solo se estaba suprimiendo con todo el uso de su fuerza; sus puños cerrados eran la otra forma de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo esta vez, antes de explotar en palabras "insultantes" de las cuales ella poco y nada comprendía que significaban realmente, sucedió algo. Un chico, un poco más alto que el grupito, chocó con el presunto intento de líder. Fue un accidente, pero ella se aprovechó de la oportunidad.

Conocía a ese niño que la había salvado, siempre creyó que era su opuesto completamente: sus ojos y cabellos eran de un azul profundo, el color opuesto al rosa que ella ostentaba. Su piel morena, contraria a la piel lechosa que ella poseía. Él, un nene con todo el salvajismo propio de aquella edad. Ella una niña intentando simular ser una pequeña damita. Aunque debía sincerarse con ella misma, aquel chico interpretaba a la perfección el papel de salvaje del siglo.

Iban a la misma salita de jardín, "los delfines saltarines". Por lo que se aprovecho de esto y se escondió detrás del otro, quien solo la superaba por un par de centímetros.

\- ¡Dai-chan estos niños me molestan! - Lloriqueo a su espalda. Solo esperaba no haberse confundido de nombre.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Y a mi qué? - Murmuró observando a sus compañeros de aula.

Los niños, solo se fueron, encontrando aburrido el hecho de que alguien los interrumpiera en su actividad.

\- ¡Wow! Mi héroe - mencionó sorprendida Momoi mientras veía como los otros se alejaban.

\- ¿Eh..? - Daiki no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, tampoco es como si le importase, pero tenia la sensación de que algo cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

\- Mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi - habló animada la pelirrosa saliendo desde atrás del otro, observándolo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno para el moreno. Aomine Daiki no sabía cuanta razón había tenido en aquel instante.

* * *

Bufó escandalizado, desde que había "salvado" a esa niña rosa de los minis matones que la perseguían esta no se había despegado de él, ¡Joder, él ya tenia cinco años! No quería jugar a la rayuela ni meterse en niñerías. Ya era casi un hombre, aunque sus padres se rieran cada vez que exteriorizaba su forma de pensar.

Lo peor de todo sucedió cuando, con ella colgada del brazo, sus padres lo fueron a buscar para salir dos horas antes de lo previsto del jardín de niños.

\- "No se lleven a Dai-chan" - había dicho ella oponiendo resistencia - "¿De quién me burlaré haciéndole colitas cuando se duerme la siesta? ¿A quién le gritaré para que juege conmigo a la casita?" - Los problemas que profesaba la niña eran un tema serio, al menos claro, para ella.

\- "¡Sueltame ya!" - Semi gritaba el otro queriendo safarce sin mejor resultado de aquella imitación de garrapata.

La profesora de turno no sabía que hacer, Momoi nunca habia realizado tal escenita ¡Ella era la niña que ponía el ejemplo! Estaba pensando seriamente en separarla de Daiki, aquel joven era un caso aparte. Sin embargo los padres del moreno no pensaban igual, sus corazones se enternecieron ante la noticia de que su pequeño al fin tenía una amiga. Y fue la madre de este quien se decidió por hablar primero.

\- "Pequeña" - pronunció en aquel momento la mujer de tez morena y ojos color mar, al no saber su nombre, colocándose a su altura y revolviendo gentilmente los cabellos rosados de la niña, - "si dejas que nos llevemos a Daiki hoy, te prometo que podrás venir a visitarlo a casa cuando gustes".-

Los ojos de Momoi se iluminaron ante la propuesta, asintiendo mientras soltaba el brazo del muchacho. Le sonrió a la joven madre y se fue corriendo a su salón, no sin antes despedirse animadamente con un movimiento de su brazo y una pequeña risita. Daiki se encontraba petrificado, ¿Eso significaba que pronto debería verla en su casa? Estuvo a punto de reprocharle a su mamá, sin embargo ella tomó su mano sonriéndole tan animadamente que no pudo decir nada. Solo, en gesto de profundo desagrado ante la idea, frunció los labios haciendo un pequeño puchero.

* * *

Se encontraba preocupada, mirando sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le anunciaban, y es que el liquido rojo caía lentamente por la piel morena que inspeccionaba.

\- ¡Dai-chan! - Sollozaba mientras las pequeñas gotas llenaban sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por que lloras? ¡Que molesta! Solo me raspé la rodilla, siempre lo hago...- El peliazul la observaba extrañado, le molestaba un poco el ardor, pero solo era eso: una leve molestia producida por el raspón, nada grave según lo que su madre le decía siempre. La miraba semi recostado en el piso, con la niña delante de su rodilla. Satsuki se veía horrible a su parecer, el pelo rosa enmarañado por los juegos de hacia unos minutos atrás, y los mocos que caían de su nariz producto del llanto no eran una combinación bonita. Y eso lo angustiaba levemente pues no le gustaba ver a su amiga en esas condiciones por su culpa.

\- ¡Pero...! - La pequeña hipaba, mientras intentaba pronunciar las siguientes palabras - en la tele los señores de delantal blanco decían que si alguien perdía sangre se terminaba muriendo ¡Y a ti te sale! ¡Te sale sangre!

\- Pues se equivocaron, tooonta, esto siempre me pasa.- Le sacó la lengua frustrado, la pelirrosa delante de si aún derramaba lágrimas. -

\- Además...,- el llanto entrecortaba sus palabras y provocaba que salieran lentamente de sus labios.- Yo no tengo una curita, tu debes sobrevivir por eso, siempre te ponen curitas.- Comentaba segura del motivo por el cual seguía vivo su amigo.

\- Hmn - Daiki lo pensó, frunciendo el ceño considerando la posibilidad, puesto que su mamá siempre le ponía una cada vez que se raspaba el codo o la rodilla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadirlo, seguramente contagiado de lo que profesaba la Momoi menor.- ¡Hubo una vez donde no me puso curita y aquí estoy! - Mintió sin más argumento para que su amiga dejase de llorar.

\- Entonces debes ser inmortal,- murmuró entre sollozos- ¡Yo igual quiero ser inmortal!

\- ¡Solo yo puedo ser inmortal! - Habló firme, limpiándose con la manga de su abrigo los mocos que caían por su nariz.

El padre de Satsuki, un hombre alto y de cabello igual de rosa que su hija, quien se encontraba mirando la escena desde el umbral de la puerta solo observó a su esposa.

\- A partir de ahora nada de mirar novelas raras antes de que Satsuki se valla a dormir.-

\- ¡Ehhhh! ¡Pero son los últimos capítulos! - Le contestó mientras se imaginaba su vida sin los últimos episodios de su teleserie favorita.- ¡Además! ¿Qué haces parado solo mirando? ¡Ve a ayudar a los niños!

\- Ten en cuenta que no olvidaré esto- la mujer sudó frío, ya tendría que idear una táctica para poder ver los capítulos finales de la novela en cuestión. El hombre sacó una curita del botiquín, motivo por el cual se encontraba parado en la cocina sin hacer nada, y tronó su cuello aún en el umbral de la puerta. Ser padre era un trabajo duro y más cuando el mejor amigo de su hija era un moreno con complejo de pequeño neandertal, tomó aire y puso su mejor sonrisa.-

\- ¡Papi rosa al rescate! - Grito su mujer empujándolo a escena haciendo que los niños dejaran de llorar por el apodo raro por el que lo había nombrado. - Wiu Wiu Wiu - intentaba imitar la onomatopeya que realizaban las ambulancias al pasar.

\- Así suenan las patrullas de policía.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¡Una curita! ¡Dai-chan estas a salvo!- Gritó la pelirrosa, al observar lo que su padre traía en manos, tirándose en el acto sobre el peliazul que poco y nada entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿No que era inmortal? - Fue lo que dijo el señor de la casa mientras observaba a su pequeña abrazando al muchacho. Tenía suerte de tener solo cinco años, realmente la tenía. Ya que, por nada del mundo quería ir a prisión por el homicidio de una "criaturita inocente".- Definitivamente no habrá más novelas a media noche.-

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que en general haya agradado este primer cap, en especial a ti Joss, de verdad espero que te agrade el platillo que te estoy preparando y que te iré publicando hasta que se me acabe el tiempo de entrega uvu

 _Se aceptan, reviews, favoritos y follows, así también como criticas constructivas._

 _Saludos y besos._


End file.
